Somewhere Only We Know
by Pichitinha
Summary: Pós "O herói perdido", PRÉ "Son of Neptune". Se leu SoN, finja q ñ leu! Percy já se habituou ao acampamento romano, mas sua lembrança de Annabeth ainda lhe faz ter certeza que ele quer e precisa voltar para sua antiga vida.


**Título:** Somewhere Only We Know  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Naty L. Potter  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Marcia Litman  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Concurso NFF V/2011, Songfics, Pós O Herói Perdido, Songfic, PoV, Angst, Romance.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers da saga "Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos", "O Herói Perdido" e do capítulo um de "The Son Of Neptune".  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> One-Shot  
><strong>Completa:<strong> Sim  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Percy já se habituou ao acampamento romano, mas sua lembrança de Annabeth ainda lhe faz ter certeza que ele quer e precisa voltar para sua antiga vida.  
><strong>Nota:<strong> A fanfic é baseada - e possui trechos - da música Somewhere Only We Know do Keane, porém a autora usou como inspiração a versão do Darren Criss que foi tocada em Glee.  
><strong>NA:** Comecei essa fic em agosto, e só consegui terminar agora. ~fail. Caso você tenha lido "The Son Of Neptune", meu conselho: ignore e finja que não leu nada! Lol Como comecei essa fic antes dele ser lançado, me baseei apenas no capítulo um, no trecho do capítulos dois, e nos spoilers de personagens, ou seja, inventei tudo, e ta tudo, tudo, tudo errado! Mantive assim pq plotei outra pra sequencia certa, mas pra essa, deixei ao meu jeito mesmo.  
><strong>Sobre:<strong> Pra quem não conhece Percy Jackson e nem a sequencia Heróis do Olímpo, o que vocês precisam saber pra essa história é que o Percy é um semideus que depois de muitas batalhas e conquistas meio que virou o líder do acampamento de semideuses que ele faz parte. Aí um belo dia o ser foi sequestrado por uma das deusas e jogado num outro acampamento semideus que eles não sabiam existir, e sem memória, e no lugar dele um carinha desse acampamento (o líder) foi jogado no outro acampamento, ou seja, eles foram trocados. Pelo o que se sabia até o Herói Perdido, ele estava desaparecido e nesse outro acampamento, e pelo que vazou do Filho de Netuno, ele só se lembrava da Annabeth (a namorada dele) e estava em direção ao outro acampamento. Claro que com o livro a gente descobriu muita coisa, mas nessa fic não há spoilers pro livro novo. That's it!  
><strong>Detalhe:<strong> Umas duas ou três vezes utilizei o apelido _Wise Girl_ para a Annabeth. É assim que o Percy a chama, e ela o chama de _Seaweed Brain_. _Seaweed Brain_ foi traduzido para _Cabeça de Alga_, o que encaixou bem e eu gostei. Mas _Wise Girl_ virou _Sabidinha_, e não dá, acho esse apelido extremamente ridículo. Então usei _Wise Girl_ mesmo.

**Somewhere Only We Know**  
><em>Um Lugar Que Só Nós Conhecemos<em>

Abri os olhos de repente, como se um despertador interno estivesse me avisando que era hora de levantar. A claridade penetrava levemente por todos os centímetros da tenda em que eu me encontrava, a de Netuno, o rei dos mares.

Meu nome é Percy Jackson e eu sou um semideus. A única informação além dessa que eu posso lhe oferecer é: eu não sei mais nada. Acordei um dia no meio de uma casa abandonada, com uma loba me olhando, sem saber quem eu era, de onde vinha, ou qualquer outra coisa. Apenas meu nome estava claro em minha cabeça, nada mais.

Ela me explicou que eu era um semideus, ou seja, tinha um parente divino, que poderia ser meu pai ou minha mãe. Mais precisamente, seria um deus ou uma deusa romana, e como eu não me lembrava do meu passado, não sabia qual poderia ser.

Eu usava uma camiseta laranja que, de algum modo, eu sabia ser importante, pois eu tinha certeza, mesmo sem memória, que eu não usaria uma roupa daquela cor se não tivesse um significado especial. Usava também um colar de contas - cinco, para ser mais preciso - e cada uma possuía um desenho diferente. Não conseguia reconhecê-los muito bem, mas eles faziam um formigamento estranho crescer no meu peito, como se valessem muita coisa. Decidi mantê-lo, achando que poderia me ajudar a desvendar o que estava havendo. E por fim, eu tinha uma caneta no bolso. Eu sentia que tinha algo na minha calça e quando peguei, não pude acreditar, era uma simples caneta. Mas não consegui simplesmente jogá-la fora. Não que me parecesse importante, ou algo do tipo, mas assim que a larguei no chão e continuei a andar, senti que ela estava novamente em meu bolso. Ela sempre voltava, não interessava o que eu fazia. E no fim isso foi muito bom, pois quando precisei de uma arma contra algumas _górgones_e a destampei - sendo a única coisa que eu tinha em mãos -, ela simplesmente se transformou em uma espada de um metro. Simples assim.

Eu guardara a camiseta, apesar de toda rasgada, e sem conseguir ler o que um dia fora escrito em seu centro, por estar desbotado, borrado e com furos. O colar, como eu disse, permanecia em meu pescoço, e a _caneta_sempre estava ao meu alcance, em meu bolso.

Levantei-me num ato só ao ouvir um uivo: o primeiro chamado de Lupa para o início do dia. Coloquei uma camiseta roxa, _uniforme_do acampamento, e vesti uma calça qualquer. Saí da minha tenda; que era exclusividade minha, pois meu mais tarde descoberto pai, Netuno, não tinha outros filhos com mortais; e dirigi-me ao centro da área das tendas, onde alguns semideuses já estavam reunidos, formando fila para seguirem em direção ao refeitório.

Toda aquela... _rotina_ me trazia uma sensação muito grande de _dejá-vù_. Eu não me lembrava exatamente de nada em particular, mas todas as manhãs aquela sensação me atingia, como se alguém tivesse me vendado e quisesse que eu descobrisse o que era algo apenas pelo seu cheiro.

**I walked across an empty land**  
><em>Eu andei por uma terra desabitada<em>  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>_Eu conhecia o caminho como a palma da minha mão_

- Bom dia, Percy. - Disse Reyna, a líder da tenda de Marte. Ela estava à frente de seus meio-irmãos, os olhos inchados demonstrando a noite mal dormida. Até o momento não houve um único dia desde que eu cheguei ao acampamento em que ela não estivesse daquela maneira.

- Bom dia, Reyna. - Respondi, postando-me ao lado dela. Pela ordem, aquele deveria ser o local do sumido Jason, mas eu o ocupava desde que o outro desaparecera misteriosamente, e eu surgira, também de forma misteriosa.

Ficamos em silencio por alguns instantes, até que Hazel, líder do chalé de Minerva apareceu. Assim como acontecia todas as vezes que eu a via, eu sentia uma sensação estranha. Ela me lembrava de Annabeth, os mesmos cabelos louros brilhantes e olhos cinza que a imagem de Annabeth que tinha na cabeça possuía. Isso fazia meu peito doer, por mais que eu não entendesse exatamente o motivo.

Quando contei a ela e as outras meninas sobre isso, Hazel logo deduziu que Annabeth deveria ser filha de Minerva também, apesar de ela achar impossível que houvesse outro semideus da minha idade que tivesse sobrevivido tanto tempo longe da castra. Porém eu sabia que ela estava certa quanto à Minerva, ou melhor, à _Atena_, que é como o nome da deusa sempre aparecia em minha mente. Annabeth era filha dela e tinha uma participação muito importante em minha vida, mesmo que eu não me lembrasse de que forma.

Lupa postou-se em nossa frente, e percebi que todos já estavam prontos e enfileirados de acordo com seu pai romano. Todos seguimos em silencio até o pavilhão do refeitório e nos organizamos em dois minutos, como pediam as regras.

Na hora da oferenda aos deuses, ofereci parte da minha comida a Netuno, secretamente chamando-o de Poseidon, pois soava muito mais _certo_, e pedi que ele me ajudasse a recuperar minha memória. Eu fazia isso todos os dias, mas mesmo nunca tendo surtido efeito, não ousava mudar o pedido. Somente uma vez eu pedira que ele me ajudasse a achar Annabeth, mas o tom que as chamas assumiram me alertou a não refazer tal pedido.

Voltei a meu lugar, junto a legião número 2 que era a qual eu pertencia, e comi em silencio. Eu podia ouvir as conversas a minha volta, e por vezes até mesmo meu nome sendo pronunciado, mas eu não era capaz de desviar meus pensamentos àquilo. Era dia dezoito de agosto, e, de alguma maneira, eu _sabia_que era meu aniversário. Eu estaria fazendo dezessete anos, talvez dezoito ou dezesseis, eu não poderia afirmar, mas eu tinha uma certeza incontestável de que era meu aniversário.

O pensamento, porém, não era tão simples. Meu coração falhava uma batida à simples ideia da data, como se eu estivesse perdendo uma informação extremamente importante, e essa informação tinha a ver com Annabeth - eu sabia, pois meu coração sempre me assustava quando o assunto era ela.

Eu gostaria de entender o real motivo daquilo. Eu gostaria de saber quem ela era.

Annabeth. Annabeth _o quê_? Ela devia ter um sobrenome, certo? Mas eu não era capaz de me lembrar; sim, lembrar, pois eu sabia que sabia qual era, só não era capaz de acessar a informação. E por que ela era a única pessoa de quem eu me lembrava? E por que o colar, a camiseta e até mesmo minha caneta pareciam estar de, alguma forma, relacionados a ela?

Quem _era_ ela? Minha irmã? Não. Seria _muito_errado sentir essas cambalhotas em meu peito ao pensar em uma irmã. Minha melhor amiga? Possível. A ideia trazia um calor aconchegante. Talvez... minha namorada? Não era ela bonita demais para um cara como eu? Então porque eu tinha a sensação de que já a beijara?

O real problema é que tudo sobre ela era uma incógnita. Eu sabia que minhas antigas coisas estavam relacionadas a ela, sabia que Atena estava relacionada a ela, sabia que São Francisco estava relacionado a ela, mas eu não conseguia relacioná-la a _mim_.

Não haviam noites em que eu não sonhasse, nem que por poucos minutos, com ela. Não só ela, também, eu via muitos adolescentes e crianças e criaturas mitológicas, e monstros... mas ela sempre estava lá. Houve ainda uma vez que sonhei vê-la em um navio ao lado de alguns adolescentes, dentre os quais um deles era Jason, o cara que sumiu do acampamento, do qual ele já vira fotos. Estaria ela com ele, agora?

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos quando Dakota me chamou para ir até lago, junto a Reyna, Hazel e Frank. Eu ainda não me habituara completamente a ser amigo deles, pois pelas fofocas de todos, os quatro eram o grupinho de Jason, e Jason era o líder do acampamento, então ser aceito como membro do grupo do líder desaparecido parecia surreal demais.

- O que houve, Percy? - Reyna perguntou quando eu entrei no lago e sentei como se houvesse uma cadeira invisível ali, enquanto os outros se espalhavam pela borda.

- Nada. Só pensando. - Eu era incapaz de olhar para eles. Reyna tinha pouca paciência, Frank era brincalhão demais e Dakota era muito romântica, então eles dariam seus jeitos próprios de me irritar. E Hazel, bem, lembrava-me demais de Annabeth.

- Sobre o quê? Seu passado? - Hazel falou, a voz preocupada. Ela sempre assumia esse tom quando falavam nesse assunto, ou seja, a minha amnésia.

- Ou sobre a tal garota, Annabel? - Frank perguntou em tom de riso.

- É Annabeth. - Corrigi antes que pudesse me segurar, e arrependi-me assim que vi Reyna respirar resignada e virar os olhos.

- Percy, sério, já está irritando essa história.

- Não é minha culpa, 'tá legal? Eu não tenho culpa de não ter memória, e vocês não sabem como isso é horrível! Quero me lembrar da minha antiga vida, minha família, meus amigos, e a única coisa da qual me lembro é ela, é difícil desviar de assunto!

- O problema, Percy. - Começou Hazel, com o tom baixo, querendo diminuir a tensão no ar. - É que a gente tem medo por você. Sabemos que sua única memória de, sei lá, talvez dezesseis anos de vida seja ela, mas não é bom você ficar se apegando. Você já pensou na possibilidade de ela ser ruim? E se ela for uma vilã ou algo do tipo, alguém que você só lembra por ter sido sua pior inimiga?

Engoli em seco. Eu pensara naquilo umas três vezes, mas jogara a ideia fora. Não era possível. Eu não sabia quem ela era, e, bem, pelo o que eu sabia aquilo até que poderia ser verdade, mas... eu sentiria algo tão forte se fosse isso? E mesmo que sentisse, seria um sentimento ruim. E mesmo não sabendo identificar, o que eu sentia ao pensar nela não tinha nada de ruim.

- Eu... eu não...

- Ela só está querendo encher sua cabeça de minhocas, Percy. - Dakota comentou, enquanto penteava o cabelo com os dedos. - Tenho certeza absoluta que ela é sua namorada ou algo assim.

Senti-me corar. A possibilidade de Annabeth ser minha namorada já me ocorrera, porém me parecia muito mais possível que eu fosse secretamente apaixonado por ela e não fosse retribuído.

- Pelo o que ele fala, parece que ela é mais a garota implicante da escola do que outra coisa. - Frank comentou, ainda em tom risonho. Eu sentia uma pequena vontade de tirar aquele sorriso idiota da cara dele com um soco, mas me contive.

- Como assim? - Reyna parecia mais interessada agora, olhando alternadamente para mim e para o Frank com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Ele se lembra da voz dela falando algumas frases, como é mesmo, Percy? "Você é muito cabeça de água!". - Ele imitou a voz fina e irritante de uma mulher quando falou a frase.

- É cabeça de alga. - Eu corrigi, murmurando, irritado. A conversa não estava indo para um lado bom.

Todos os outros caíram na gargalhada. Em partes era bom vê-los rindo, era raro, muito raro um dia com a manhã sem treinos, e eles pareciam tão sérios e preocupados com o sumiço de Jason, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

- E você tem saudade de alguém que fala isso? - Reyna perguntou, mal conseguindo respirar de tanto rir.

Eu apenas suspirei. Eles jamais entenderiam. Pelas frases que apareciam em minha cabeça, realmente, Annabeth não deveria ser das minhas melhores amigas. Mas... o tom dela era tão carinhoso. Quando ela me chamava de Cabeça de Alga não soava como uma ofensa, apenas como um apelido carinhoso, somente dela. E parecia _certo_. Parecia _nosso_.

- Eu... hoje é meu aniversário. - Falei, sem saber como mudar de assunto.

Os outros quatro pararam de rir imediatamente e olharam pra mim.

- Como você sabe? - Dakota perguntou, os olhos extremamente arregalados.

Dei de ombros.

- Apenas sei.

- Quantos anos? - Hazel parecia curiosa, mas não sobre a idade, e sim sobre o fato de eu me lembrar disso.

- Não sei, não consigo ter certeza.

- Talvez uns dezoito. - Disse Frank me analisando de cima a baixo. - Ou menos, quem sabe.

- Não interessa, temos de comemorar. - Reyna comentou se levantando.

- Não, não temos. - Eu disse de pronto. - Eu não quero... - parei a frase no meio, para reformulá-la. Eu ia dizer algo como "Não quero comemorar com vocês", mas eles levariam para o lado errado. O problema é que eu sentia que tinha de passar aquela data com Annabeth. - Mais tarde pensamos nisso, está bem? Estou com a cabeça cheia.

Os quatro se olharam, mas assentiram. Num consentimento mudo eles se afastaram e me deixaram ali, no lago, local onde eu pensava melhor.

_Eu nunca, mas _nunca_ vou tornar as coisas fáceis para você, Cabeça de Alga._

A frase apareceu em minha cabeça, de novo. Não parecia nada legal se dizer aquilo à alguém, mas por que eu sentia que aquela frase estava ligada a algo muito bom?

Olhei a minha volta e me vi completamente sozinho.

O lago em que eu me encontrava era escuro como piche e gelado como se ficasse no pólo sul, mas ainda assim continuei lá dentro, sentindo o _toque_das gotículas de água em mim.

Aquilo era muito, mas muito familiar a mim, porém, ao mesmo tempo, parecia errado. Por vezes quando eu estava ali, eu era capaz de ver uma imagem sobreposta à paisagem, de outro lago, outras árvores... mas sumia em um segundo e eu não conseguia rever a figura. Mas ainda assim, me era algo muito conhecido, e aquecia meu peito de uma maneira inexplicável.

Saí do lago e sentei-me à beira dele, observando-o. Eu não podia entender, mas às vezes eu sentia uma vontade quase insana de entrar nele, mas ao entrar... eu sentia que não era _ali_ que eu queria ir. Não era... _aquele_lago. Ainda assim eu gostava de ficar perto dele. Eu me sentia completo como em nenhum outro lugar, como se eu estivesse à apenas um passo de casa, à um passo de lembrar o que eu esquecera.

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**  
><em>Eu senti a terra sob meus pés<em>  
><strong>Sat by the river and it made me complete<strong>  
><em>Eu sentei ao lado do rio e ele me completou<em>

Ouvi, de repente, uma grande movimentação no pavilhão principal. Caminhei até lá, preocupado, afinal era raro, _muito_raro mesmo que houvesse balburdia por lá. Os treinamentos eram feitos em silencio, volta e meia acompanhados de gritos e exclamações de batalha, nada além disso.

Eu comecei a me preocupar quando percebi que as vozes continuavam. Tanto tempo de barulho e nem Reyna nem nenhum campista da primeira legião havia feito nada?

Um arrepio de excitação percorreu por toda a minha espinha. A sensação de que algo muito importante estava para acontecer me acometeu, e eu senti que era algo relacionado a mim.

Meus pés começaram a andar mais rápido. Eu tinha pressa em chegar ao pavilhão, ver o motivo das conversas e burburinhos, o motivo do meu peito querer sair pela boca sem nem ao menos saber do que se tratava aquilo.

Ao chegar lá, estanquei em meu lugar. Havia um enorme navio parado sobre a terra - e era um grande mistério pra mim _como_ele tinha chegado lá. Com os olhos eu busquei por Reyna e o restante, e os avistei junto a toda multidão, porém um pouco mais à frente. Caminhei até eles, porém sem desviar o olhar do navio.

- Você... reconhece esse navio, Percy? - Hazel perguntou, os olhos fixos na enorme palavra à frente do barco, _Argo II_.

- Não. - Eu fui completamente sincero. Normalmente eu sentia uma coisa em meu estômago ao ver algo relacionado ao meu passado, mas aquele navio não me trazia nada. Absolutamente nada.

**Oh! Simple thing where have you gone**  
><em>Coisa simples para onde você foi?<em>  
><strong>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<strong>  
><em>Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de algo em que confiar<em>  
><strong>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<strong>  
><em>Então me fala quando você vai me deixar entrar<em>  
><strong>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<strong>  
><em>Eu estou ficando cansado e preciso de algum lugar para começar<em>

- Campistas, armem-se, agora! É um navio de guerra! - Reyna gritou a todos quando conseguiu recuperar-se do choque.

Vários correram para seus chalés ou salas de armamento, enquanto alguns simplesmente retiraram espadas e outras armas de bainhas. Eu pus a mão no bolso e peguei minha caneta, mas não a destampei. Ainda sentia que tinha a ver comigo, mesmo sem saber o que poderia ser.

Olhei de relance para trás e vi todos em posição de ataque, apenas esperando por movimento do inimigo ou por ordens diretas de algum superior.

E então, o movimento veio primeiro. Arqueiros levantaram suas flechas e os outros ergueram suas armas à frente, quando uma corda foi lançada do navio até o chão.

Eu dei um passo à frente, alheio as ordens de Reyna que me mandavam retornar.

- Não ataquem! - Eu gritei a todos, sem olhar para trás. Não sabia por que pedira tal e nem se iriam me ouvir, mas eu não queria atacar ninguém, não sem saber quem eles eram.

E então uma bandeira branca foi levantada por alguém próximo a corda. Desejei que fosse o suficiente para que todos entendessem que não deveríamos ser premeditados e atacar.

- Cuidado, pode ser uma armadilha. - Hazel falou em voz baixa para Frank, Dakota e Reyna.

Eu podia sentir todos olhando pra mim, talvez pensando se eu havia enlouquecido. O fato é que eu estava tremendo, desejando que alguém saísse logo daquele navio, qualquer pessoa.

**I came across a fallen tree**  
><em>Eu encontrei por acaso uma árvore caída<em>  
><strong>I felt the branches of it looking at me<strong>  
><em>Eu senti seus ramos olhando para mim<em>

E então uma pessoa apareceu próxima à escada. Ela olhou para baixo para ver se era seguro, e mesmo com todas as armas apontadas pra ele, ela começou a descer. Daquela distancia eu não conseguia distinguir nada.

Quando os pés dela tocaram o chão, ela virou-se pra todos nós. E parou o olhar em mim.

_Annabeth!_

Eu mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo. A garota que estava ali à minha frente era Annabeth. Os mesmos cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos da imagem que eu mantinha em minha mente.

Ela trazia uma adaga em sua mão, mas esta caiu quando ela deu dois passos pra frente e _realmente_me olhou. Sua mão cobriu a boca e eu pude ver seus olhos umedecerem. Aquilo fez meu coração doer. Eu não queria que ela chorasse, de forma alguma.

- Percy? - A voz dela estava trêmula quando ela murmurou meu nome, ainda sem andar até mim.

Eu ainda não podia me lembrar de quem ela era, mas eu a amava. Isso era absolutamente certo.

**Is this the place, we used to love?**  
><em>Esse é o lugar que nós costumávamos amar?<em>  
><strong>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<strong>  
><em>Esse é o lugar com o qual eu tenho sonhado?<em>

- Você a conhece, Percy? - Reyna perguntou, e ao olhar pra trás vi que todas as aras continuavam apontadas para Annabeth.

- Abaixem as armas! - Eu disse, a voz firme. Um medo descomunal de que eles poderiam atirar nela se apossou de mim, e eu não permitiria isso. - Eu... sim, eu a conheço.

Annabeth começou a se aproximar de mim, os passos lentos e receosos, como se ela temesse que eu sumisse. Quando ela chegou bem perto de mim, ela parou. As pontas dos nossos sapatos se encontravam, e nossos rostos estavam muito próximos.

- Você se lembra de mim? - Ela perguntou em um sussurro, os olhos preocupados percorrendo o meu rosto.

- Annabeth. - Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

- Oh, Percy! - Foram as palavras que saíram dos lábios dela antes dela passar os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me apertar com força, grudando nossos corpos.

Eu passei meus braços em sua cintura e a abracei de volta, afundando meu rosto em seus cabelos louros. Meu coração parecia estar pegando fogo, e eu não me lembrava de ter me sentido tão bem assim nenhuma única vez desde que acordei sem memória.

**Oh! Simple thing where have you gone**  
><em>Coisa simples para onde você foi?<em>  
><strong>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<strong>  
><em>Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de algo em que confiar<em>  
><strong>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<strong>  
><em>Então me fale quando você vai me deixar entrar<em>  
><strong>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<strong>  
><em>Eu estou ficando cansado e preciso de algum lugar para começar<em>

Eu podia sentir todos os olharem do Acampamento Júpiter em nós, bem como algumas pessoas do navio que haviam aparecido nas laterais.

Annabeth começou a chorar em meu ombro, e aquilo me desesperou.

- Hey, não chore. - Eu disse, a apertando mais.

- Oito meses, Percy. - Ela falou entre um soluço e outro. - Senti tanto a sua falta!

Senti-me culpado. Eu não lembrava quem ela _era_, só me lembrava... _dela_.

Afastei-me levemente do abraço, apenas para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Eu tinha a esperança de que vê-la pessoalmente fosse soltar minha memória, mas não dera certo.

- Eu... - Respirei fundo e levei minha mão ao rosto dela, afastando seu cabelo, o que a fez fechar os olhos. - Sinto muito, Annabeth, mas... eu não me lembro de nada além do seu rosto e do seu nome.

Aquilo fez com que ela abrisse os olhos e os arregalasse, dor e tristeza estampadas neles como se eu tivesse enfiado minha espada nela.

- Nada? - Ela falou, conforme uma lágrima escorria de seus lindos olhos cinza.

- Não. - Eu disse, odiando-me por deixa-la triste. - Mas... mas olhando pra você, eu sei, eu simplesmente sei, que eu amo você. - Eu disse, querendo que ela acreditasse que ela era importante pra mim, mesmo que eu não lembrasse.

- Posso... posso fazer uma coisa? - Ela perguntou, como se pedisse uma última chance.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e então ela me beijou. Quando os lábios dela encostaram-se aos meus foi como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse por mim, e eu conhecia aquela sensação.

Quando dei por mim eu já havia apertando-a contra mim e estava movendo os meus lábios contra os dela com vontade, reconhecendo um território e um gosto que eu sabia que eu já tinha provado. E era tudo muito bom.

**And If you have a minute why don't we go**  
><em>E se você tiver um minuto por que nós não vamos<em>  
><strong>Talking about that somewhere only we know?<strong>  
><em>falar sobre isso num lugar que só nós conhecemos?<em>  
><strong>This could be the end of everything<strong>  
><em>Isso poderia ser o final de tudo<em>  
><strong>So why don't we go<strong>  
><em>então por que nós não vamos<em>  
><strong>Somewhere only we know?<strong>  
><em>para algum lugar que só nós conhecemos<em>  
><strong>(Somewhere only we know)<strong>  
><em>algum lugar que só nós conhecemos?<em>

- Não se lembra de nada ainda, Cabeça de Alga? - Ela falou quando a gente se separou e aquilo fez um _clic_soar na minha cabeça.

_Cabeça de Alga_. Eu já havia escutado aquele eco na minha cabeça tantas vezes, mas ouvi-la falar isso ao vivo eras completamente diferente. Meus lábios ainda formigavam do beijo e minha cabeça estava zonza de tanta informação.

_Você baba enquanto dorme_. A frase veio junto à imagem dela e de um centauro e uma casa... e de repente havia sereias e ela se debatendo, e ela sendo sequestrada, e ela amarrada e amordaçada, e ela me beijando no meio de uma batalha, e...

- _Wise Girl_! - Eu falei sorrindo e a abraçando de novo.

- Você se lembra? - Ela perguntou esperançosa.

- Pelos deuses, como eu pude esquecer você? - Eu estava atônito com tudo aquilo. Como eu pude esquecer quem ela era? Minha melhor amiga, minha namorada, minha _Wise Girl_!

- Ah, Percy, eu... eu... - Ela parecia sem palavras, e eu também estava.

Mas eu apenas continuei a abraçá-la, ainda descrente de que eu finalmente havia achado meu lugar.

**Oh! Simple thing where have you gone**  
><em>Coisa simples para onde você foi?<em>  
><strong>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<strong>  
><em>Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de algo em que confiar<em>  
><strong>So tell me when you gonna let me in<strong>  
><em>então me fala quando você vai me deixar entrar<em>  
><strong>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<strong>  
><em>Eu estou ficando cansado e preciso de algum lugar para começar<em>

- Então... acho que Annabeth era sua namorada mesmo. - A voz de Reyna soou as minhas costas e eu me afastei de Annabeth apenas o suficiente para poder olhar para ela.

- Pode apostar nisso. - Eu disse ainda segurando Annabeth pela cintura, um sorriso em meus lábios que eu não me lembrava de ter feito há meses.

- Sou Reyna. - Ela disse para Annabeth. - E esses são Frank, Hazel e Dakota. - Cada um deles acenou com a cabeça. - Ouvimos _muito_o seu nome.

- Sim, foi extremamente romântico! - Hazel disse, daquele jeito que só ela conseguia, como se tivesse algum feitiço por trás ou algo assim.

Annabeth apenas sorriu e continuou a me abraçar.

- Há mais pessoas que sentiram sua falta, Percy. - Ela disse tornando a olhar pra mim. Segui meu olhar em direção ao navio, e vi que várias das pessoas que estavam dentro haviam saído. Reconheci alguns rostos como os irmãos Stoll e Clarisse, mas o que me alcançou primeiro foi Grover.

- Perrrrcy! - Ele disse se aproximando mais, e eu soltei Annabeth por um instante para poder abraçá-lo.

- Hey, Grover! - Eu disse, o nome saindo feliz dos meus lábios por eu me lembrar. - Quanto tempo. - Eu pensei em falar "senti sua falta, amigão", mas seria errado. Eu havia me esquecido dele, e eu me odiava por isso.

- Sim, você deixou todo mundo desesperado! - Ele comentou quando se afastou de mim. - Annabeth estava insuportável!

- Hey! - Ela protestou, aproximando-se de mim.

- É Grover, ela não tem culpa. E você estava mais insuportável que ela, se quer saber.

Os dois protestaram a isso, mas eu estava mais interessado na garota que pronunciara a frase. Eu não a conhecia.

- Ah, olá, sou Piper. - Ela disse estendendo a mão pra mim, e eu a apertei. - Esse aqui é o Leo. - Ela disse, mostrando um rapaz que estava ao seu lado. - Aparecemos logo depois que você sumiu.

- Prazer. - Eu disse. Pensei em perguntar mais coisas, mas fui interrompido pela voz de Reyna:

- Jason! - Os olhos dela brilharam quando ela avistou um rapaz alto que andava até nós. Ele parecia receoso, como se não acreditasse que estava em casa novamente. Eu olhei para Annabeth por um breve segundo para perceber que eu sentia a mesma coisa.

O que se sucedeu foi uma série de... _surtos_. Todos cumprimentaram Jason ao mesmo tempo em que o pessoal do acampamento meio-sangue me alcançava e me cumprimentava. Rachel havia ido e me dera uma bela bronca por deixar Annabeth e minha mãe tão preocupadas. Os irmãos Stoll brincaram comigo, mas me abraçaram. Alguns outros conhecidos também apareceram e aqueles com os quais eu não tinha contato me cumprimentaram apenas com um menear de cabeça. Até mesmo Nico apareceu, feliz em me ver.

Cumprimentei Jason e combinamos que deixaríamos os acampamentos com os líderes certos daquele momento em diante, e olhando volta, vendo os meus amigos do Acampamento Meio-Sangue e os do Acampamento Júpiter, eu senti que havia encontrado meu lugar.

**And If you have a minute why don't we go**  
><em>Então se você tiver um minuto por que nós não vamos<em>  
><strong>Talking about that somewhere only we know?<strong>  
><em>falar sobre isso num lugar que só nós conhecemos?<em>  
><strong>This could be the end of everything<strong>  
><em>Isso poderia ser o final de tudo<em>  
><strong>So why don't we go<strong>  
><em>Então porque nós não vamos?<em>  
><strong>So why don't we go<strong>  
><em>Então porque nós não vamos?<em>

Foi então que me lembrei de algo.

- Um ano. - Eu disse, olhando para Annabeth, ignorando completamente qualquer presença à nossa volta.

- Quê? - Ela perguntou, distraindo-se da conversa na qual prestava atenção, a mão interligada a minha.

- Um ano. - Eu disse enquanto erguia nossas mãos para que ela pudesse ver melhor.

Por um segundo o olhar dela ficou confuso, mas logo arregalou-se e ela cobriu a boca com a mão livre.

- Pelos deuses, hoje... hoje...

- Dia dezoito.

Ela pulou novamente em meu pescoço e me apertou com força.

- Seu grande Cabeça de Alga! Você passou metade do nosso ano de namoro sequestrado e sem memória. Idiota.

Eu só pude rir das palavras dela, abraçando-a contra mim.

- Feliz aniversário, Annabeth. - Eu disse afastando a cabeça dela do meu ombro para que nossos rostos ficassem próximos.

- Feliz aniversário, Percy. - Ela disse também, sorrindo. - Duplo. - Ela riu.

Nos beijamos de novo e eu ainda não podia descrever o quanto era bom sentir aquilo. Sorrindo, em meio ao beijo, ela murmurou "Eu te amo", e eu apenas sorri de volta, sabendo que ela estava respondendo a minha declaração.

Havia uma grande guerra a nossa frente e ainda um pequeno problema para se resolver entre os dois acampamentos, além do fato de que eu sabia que todos os nossos amigos olhavam pra nós.

Mas eu não podia me importar menos. Eu tinha minha memória, meus amigos e minha namorada de volta. Eu tinha o meu _eu_de volta.

E eu estava junto a ela, beijando-a, de um jeito que só nosso. Aquele era o meu lugar. Nosso lugar.

Um lugar que só nós conhecíamos.

**This could be the end of everything**  
><em>Isso poderia ser o final de tudo<em>  
><strong>So why don't we go<strong>  
><em>Então porque nós não vamos<em>  
><strong>Somewhere only we know?<strong>  
><em>Para algum lugar que só nós conhecemos?<em>  
><strong>Somewhere only we know?<strong>  
><em>Algum lugar que só nós conhecemos?<em>  
><strong>Somewhere only we know?<strong>  
><em>Algum lugar que só nós conhecemos?<em>


End file.
